


Untoward

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: He’s just a brother comforting his sister.





	Untoward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



The gown she’s wearing is one that any brother would disapprove of. Its bodice is cut very low, leaving bare a generous expanse of breasts. Shamefully, Jon finds his gaze lingering longer than it should.

After the feast is over, Sansa invites him to her solar for a final cup of wine. They sit beside each other in companionable silence for a while. Then Sansa rests her head on his shoulder and Jon feels compelled to put his arm around her. 

He’s just a brother comforting his sister. There’s nothing untoward about it, so why does he feel so wicked?


End file.
